Back to December
by KuroganeNoLoke
Summary: song fic natsu x lucy basado en la cancion back to december de taylor swift


Ciaossu! es mi primer song fic, la canción es de Taylor Swift, Back to december, me basé en ciertas cosas y en la lluvia que no paraba

* * *

Fairy tail y sus personajes son de hiro mashima

* * *

**Back to December**

**.**

**Lucy x Natsu**

**.**

**Estoy tan contenta de que hagas tiempo para verme**

**.**

Hacía años que no le veía, los recuerdos llegaban a mi mente, aquel era Natsu, un viejo amigo

.

**¿Cómo va tu vida? Dime como está tu familia**

**No los he visto por mucho tiempo**

**Has estado bien Más ocupado que nunca**

**Tuvimos una pequeña charla Sobre el trabajo y el tiempo**

**.**

Le sonrió y el desvía la mirada,

- **¿Cómo está tu padre Igneel?**-

- **Como siempre supongo**-

El ambiente era algo incómodo y era mi culpa

.

**Tienes la guardia alta y sé porqué**

**Porque la última vez que me viste Sigue encendida en tu mente**

**Me diste rosas Y yo las dejé morir**

**.**

Una imagen clara vino a atormentarme, Era Natsu sonriéndome con un ramo de rosas blancas muy preciosas, pero yo salí corriendo de allí, fui una cobarde, si tan sólo hubiera tenido valor

.

**Así que esta soy yo Tragándome mi orgullo**

**De pie delante de ti Diciéndote que lamento aquella noche**

**Y vuelvo a Diciembre todo el tiempo Resulta que la libertad no es nada**

**Comparado con extrañarte**

**.**

Huí hasta que mis piernas me fallaron, pasaron años, nunca más le ví, hasta ahora, quería disculparme pero el orgullo era más fuerte en esta batalla, Realmente lo había extrañado en estos años

.

**Deseando que me hubiera dado cuenta **

**Cuando tenía que hacerlo**

**Eras mío Regresaría a Diciembre y **

**haría lo correcto Vuelvo el tiempo a Diciembre**

**.**

Si pudiera retroceder y enmendar algún error, sería aquel día, cuando cobardemente huí, y no enfrenté mis verdaderos sentimientos

**.**

**Estos días no he estado durmiendo**

**Mantengo el recuerdo**

**De cuando me marché de tu lado**

**.**

Cuando te fuiste quise retenerte pero el orgullo no se marchaba, Esa noche no conseguí dormir, los recuerdos abrumaban mi mente, ¿y si hubiera hecho lo correcto?

.

**De cuando fue tu cumpleaños Y no te llamé**

**.**

- **Hey Lucy, ya felicitaste a Natsu por su cumpleaños? -**

-** Luego lo llamaré supongo**-

Pero no lo llamé, se me olvidó y jugué videojuegos todo el día

.

**Y pienso en ese verano Todos esos hermosos recuerdos **

**De cuando te veía reír**

**Desde el asiento del pasajero Me di cuenta de que**

**Te amaba en otoño**

**.**

Tu sonrisa sincera, mostrando unos leves colmillos, de los cuales solía reírme y tú te sonrojabas, Desde ese tiempo me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de mi amigo Natsu

**.**

**Luego llegó el frío Esos días oscuros de cuando**

**El miedo estaba presente en mi mente**

**Tú me diste todo tu amor **

**y yo Lo único que te di fue Un adiós**

**.**

Era invierno, el clima estaba frío, y mis sentimientos los congelé completamente,

-** No puedo Natsu**-

-**¿Por qué no?**- en su mirada estaba la decepción,

- **No te quiero de esa forma, Adiós**-

.

**Extraño tu piel bronceada Tu dulce sonrisa Tan buena y apropiada para mí**

**.**

Siempre me sonreías cuando estaba triste, acariciabas mi cabeza con dulzura,

-** Todo estará bien Luce**-

-**G-gracias Natsu**-

Y corría a abrazarte aún sollozando

**.**

**Y como me abrazaste esa noche de Septiembre Cuando por primera vez me viste llorar**

**.**

-No llores por favor, no me gusta verte así-

- **N-Natsu**- me aferré a tu camisa y me calmé un poco

**.**

**Tal vez esto sea una ilusión Probablemente un sueño sin sentido**

**Si volviéramos a amarnos te juro que te amaría mejor **

**Volvería el tiempo pero no puedo**

**.**

No podía dormir, pensando en esta realidad, ojalá fuera un mal sueño donde despertaría y él se encontraría a mi lado sonriéndome

**.**

**Si cierras tu puerta con cadenas entenderé**

**.**

- **¡Por favor Natsu escúchame!**-

-**¡No quiero verte nunca más Lucy!**-

Amarga fue la despedida, cerró la puerta con fuerza detrás de sí y nunca más le vi hasta el día de hoy

**.**

**Regresaría a Diciembre y haría lo correcto **

**Vuelvo todo el tiempo a Diciembre**

**Todo el tiempo**

**.**

-** Nos veremos algún día** – me dio la espalda y se marchó, pero un alivio recorrió mi corazón cuando a medio camino se volteó y me sonrió como siempre,

Tal vez puedo arreglar el daño y retroceder el tiempo.


End file.
